


Can I Message You?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Stranger Sex, Sugar Baby Luke, Sugar Daddy, To Be Continued, Trans Luke Skywalker, Trans Male Character, Typos, sugar daddy han, the daddy kink is only mentioned, the typos are on purpose, we need to be stopped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke is a 19 year old student who is already short on money but would like to raise some funds for his transition. After some hesitation, he joins a "Sugar" website only to find that the man who messages him almost immediately might offer even more to Luke than money.Han, on the other hand... He's just been kind of lonely. He's never in one place for very long, but as he begins to settle down with a new home, he realizes that he might benefit from some companionship. What ensues turns out to be a lot more, resulting in Han learning new lessons about his own life and the world around him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Lukas and Ivey here! This is our new modern sugar daddy AU and we're very excited to share it! As always, Lukas writes the part of Luke, and Ivey is Han. *The prologue is simply the online messages between the two. The actual story begins in Chapter 2!* Please leave a comment and kudos and tell us what you think! If the new chapter doesn't come as quickly as you'd like us to, let us know! It's probably done being written at any moment; Lukas just needs to actually find time to sit down and type all of it out and edit it (which is why we've been so neglectful recently). We love you, and thanks for reading! <3 ^_^ ~Lukas and Ivey

_**"@PilotingSolo followed you."** _

_**"@PilotingSolo liked 4 of your photos."** _

_**"@PilotingSolo sent you a message."** _

__****


	2. Chapter 1: This is Happening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Luke arrange to meet at Starbucks to discuss the terms and conditions of their deal... Where will that take them?

After ordering a chai tea and sitting alone at a table for two, Luke begins to worry.  _What have I gotten myself into?_ He wonders, though this moment of doubt disappears when the mystery man in question walks through the door. The little chime of the shop door might as well have been angels singing, because Luke is sure he's looking at the most attractive man he's ever seen. He's sexy in a scruffy, almost  _too_ manly way. Luke would be intimidated if it weren't for the almost paternal feeling he gets just by looking at the older man. To Luke, he seems... genuine.

Luke shakes his head so that these thoughts won't clog his brain like swimmer's ear and gives him a small wave before Han orders his coffee and sits down in front of Luke. 

"Hey..." Han trails off, taking a sip of his drink. "How are you?" He asks, immediately captivated by the youthful, bright eyes and soft freckles on Luke's face. "Pictures don't do you justice, by the way."

"You can't really capture a person in one, that't true..." Luke nods, pretending to take a sip of the tea that's still too hot. "You're real tall. Especially compared to me... Well, everyone is, compared to me. But you especially."  _Idiot!_ Luke looks down at his shoes only to notice Han's -- they're definitely expensive, to say the least, and...  _Oh God_ , Luke thinks,  _This guy's gotta be at_ least _a size 12_. "So!" Luke clears his throat, eager to change the conversation. "Back to my previous question... What is it you're interested in, Han?" Luke finally asks, looking up at Han with pseudo-confidence.

Han mills over the question as he tries to figure out what to say. "I'm interested in helping you out. You seem like someone who deserves a chance." Han answers, looking at Luke square in the eyes. "You know. Make sure you do good in school... Maybe reward you every now and then." He gives the younger man a small smirk. "What are  _you_ interested in, Luke?"

"You already know what I'm 'interested' in -- I want your money." Luke looks at him with a deadpan, no-nonsense expression that Han would never have expected from a man so young. He knows exactly Han is doing and so does Han; he's avoiding Luke's actual question. "What exactly is it that you want from me, Han?" Luke raises an eyebrow. "Companionship? Sex? Come on, I just need to know what you want for your side of the deal." Luke sighs. "Look, we're in the same boat here. I need something from you and you need something from me -- whatever that may be -- but we need to talk about it and set boundaries if we really want to follow through with this." Luke's expression remains serious, but eyes are now open wide and open to taking what Han asks for into consideration.

"Just someone to talk to..." Han hesitates, seeing Luke nod. "... And sex." He says bluntly. "And if this develops into an actual relationship or something, then I'm alright with that." He admits. "Periodically, I'll give you some money and I'll take care of your... Needs."

"I can do that." Luke smirks, nodding. He looks Han up and down as if to make his intentions obvious before reaching across the table and covering Han's large, calloused hand with the soft skin of his own slender fingers. "I have an idea."

"And what would that be?" Han inquires, responding to the blond's touch by taking the smaller hand in his own.

Han's hand covering Luke's brings a smile to the boy's face, giving him the confidence he needs to present his idea for their next course of action from here on out. "If you're not too tired from work, I was thinking we could go to my apartment and sort out the rest of the details there."  _I'm such a mess, hooking up with a stranger just for some money,_ Luke tells himself, but there's something about this fellow that suggests that he won't be a stranger for very long.

Han considers the offer for a fleeting moment, nodding before standing up and taking the last sip of his drink.

"I'll take that as a yes." Luke gets up to follow Han. "I walked here, so do you mind if I ride with you?"

"Not at all." Han answers before leaving the Starbucks and opening his car door for Luke.

* * *

Taking Han's hand in his, Luke leads him into the tiny apartment and sits him down on the couch in the living area. "Alright, how does this sound: Whatever happens happens, and if either of us isn't okay with it, we'll say the safe word, okay?" Luke stares up at the older man's face almost hungrily.  _This man is built like a damn action hero, I swear._

Fully aware of the manner in which Luke is staring him down, Han smirks. "Kid... How about we take this to my place? I have a California King Bed; I'm sure you'll be more comfortable there."

Luke's heart begins to race. "Well, um... Sure, if you want." He gulps. "I'd hate to drive all that way, though... It's like twenty-five minutes, right? And then I wouldn't have a ride home..."

"You can stay with me. It's the weekend." Han cuts him off, grinning and taking his hand. "Besides, if we're really going to do this, I might as well get you used to my place."

"If you say so..." That smile. It's so warm and bright and rare; Luke can feel it radiating. He stands up and follows Han back to his sports car, and that's the moment when Luke realizes that he may have discovered the mother lode. After helping Luke into the passenger seat, Han begins the drive to his house, which Luke can only hope is as nice as his car and shoes.

"Make yourself comfortable, kid; seat adjustments are on the right side." He says, gently placing his hand on Luke's thigh, eliciting a gasp from the boy. "You still wanna go through with this, right? I don't wanna do anything without your consent."

"Yeah... Oh! I didn't tell you my safe word. It's 'Oreos'. If either one of us isn't okay with something, just say 'Oreos' and we'll stop, okay?"

"Okay. That's cute." Han laughs, causing joy to bubble in Luke's chest. He lets his hand slide up Luke's leg until he's teasing him through his jeans. "This okay?" Han asks, slowly rubbing his fingers over the inseam of Luke's pants.

Luke's breath shudders as he bites down on his lip to keep from letting out a completely embarrassing noise. "Yeahthat'sfine." Luke squeaks. "Hey. keep your eyes on the road! Neither of us will be happy if we don't make it to your king bed alive." Luke says, half-serious.

" _California_ king bed." Han corrects him, laughing as he focuses on the road while teasing Luke at the same time. When he approaches a red light, he deftly unbutton's Luke's jeans with one hand, running his thumb over the waistband of Luke's boxers. "Keep going?"

"I didn't know there was a diff-- Yes, please."  _Is he actually...? He is. This is actually happening._ Luke adjusts the seat so he's a bit closer so Han doesn't have to reach as far, reclining a few inches.

"Yeah, a California king bed is even bigger than a king bed." Han adds, easily finding Luke's clit and slowly starting to rub it. "Oh wow... Wet already, huh?" He smirks, accelerating when the light turns green. "We have about fifteen minutes until we get to my place."

 _Fifteen minutes... At the rate things are going now, I think I'll have fainted in that time."_ Luke is taken aback by the ease with which Han found his clit. "God, you're... Really good at that." Luke says breathlessly, reclining his seat back even further.

"Thanks." Han purrs, taking a finger and moving it down to his folds. "I can't wait to show you what else I'm good at."

"Me neither... Fuck, Han, how much longer? You're gonna kill me with all this teasing." Luke whines, turning to face Han, the headlights of passing vehicles illuminating his flushed face.

"Five more minutes." Han answers, continuing to rub Luke's clit until he pulls into his driveway, putting the car in park and turning off the engine. "You ready?" Han inquires, allowing Luke some time to regain some composure. Still trembling, Luke looks up at the house whose driveway they're in.

" _This_ is your house? No way!" With wobbly knees, Luke finds his way out of the car, quickly following Han inside. Han turns to look at Luke, taking his hand as he unlocks the door. "Yep, this is my humble abode." He jokes, placing his keys on the counter and toeing off his shoes. "Make yourself at home."

Luke can't help but notice that, judging by the fact that the bulge in his pants is even bigger than it was at Starbucks (which was already immeasurably large), Han is just as excited as Luke is. Barely after removing his own shoes, he reaches his arms around Han's neck and pulls him down to kiss him hungrily. "Don't mind if I do." He chuckles, already kissing down the older man's neck. "Just let me know if you ever want me to stop anything." Luke reminds him before taking off Han's shirt and  _Oh Jesus._ The man is built like a jetliner, and, to Luke, his hairy chest makes him seem sort of adorable in a strange way.

Han shudders as Luke plays with his chest hair as he runs his own fingers through Luke's sandy blond hair. "You're a good kisser." He quips, lifting him up and taking him to the bedroom. "Wonder what else you're good at." He adds, laying the blond down gently and unbuttoning his shirt before noticing the sports bra Luke is wearing. "Are you comfortable with me taking this off?"

"Propping himself up on his elbows, Luke makes eye contact and nods. "It'd be my pleasure." He smiles, helping Han pull it up over his arms.

At the sight of Luke's body, Han can't help but let out a small gasp. "Aren't you just a slim little thing... I could break you if I'm not careful." He jokes, leaning down and kissing the blond.

"Don't worry; I'm tougher than I look." Luke teases back, playfully biting his lower lip as his hands reach down to finally unleash what's been fighting to be released from the confines of Han's trousers. When he finally sees it, Luke covers his mouth with one hand to keep from gasping. It's giant, just like the rest of him. "Holy... Woah." He gives it several strokes before the urge to take it into his mouth overtakes him. Luke pushes Han over so that he can lay on top of Han's legs, taking the base of his cock in one hand and using the other to play with his balls before allowing himself to taste just the tip, afraid of what might happen if he tries to take down more than will fit.

"Jesus!" Han hisses, not expecting Luke to be so forward about sucking him off. "Go as far as you'd like, babe. Don't overwhelm yourself." He moans, continuing to run his fingers through Luke's tresses. When Luke has become comfortable with Han's sizable girth, he decides to take even more of it into his mouth, relaxing the back of his throat to allow even more of him inside. An obscene collection of choking, swallowing, and gurgling sounds follow before he's forced to give up for now, instead tilting his head to suck on Han's balls while continuously pumping his shaft and rubbing his thumb over the tip.

"Goddamn," Han curses, bucking his hips involuntarily. "If you keep doing this, I'm gonna cum before we get to the fun part." He warns Luke, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"You said you have all weekend, right?" Luke teases. "All of this can be the fun part." Luke smirks before taking Han's dick back into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down, urging him to orgasm.

Han has to bit his lip until it nearly bleeds to prevent an excruciatingly loud moan slipping from his lips as he thrusts up into Luke's mouth. "Kid, have you done this before?" He pants as he comes down from his orgasm. "You were way too good at that to be a first-timer."

Viscous fluid coats Luke's lips. He licks them before smiling up at Han and shrugging. "A few times, but I guess I've never had this good of material to work with." He giggles before sitting back up and wiping his mouth. "So what's next?" Luke asks like an excited child at an amusement park.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Han asks, "Want me to return the favor?" He bites his full lower lip, his eyes locked on Luke's glistening folds.

"Beautiful." Han grunts before diving in, licking his tongue against the lips and sucking on his folds. "Taste as sweet as you look." Han purrs, practically French-kissing him at this point.

"Christ." Luke gasps, letting his head roll backward. Desperately, he takes Han's short hair into his fists and pulls him even closer as if he's forgotten that humans need to breathe to survive. "More..." Luke whimpers breathlessly. " _Please..._ " He cries out, begging for more stimulation. " _Harder._ "

Han responds by taking his tongue and slithering it into Luke's entrance, fucking him with it as his thumb rests on his clit. "Fuck." He curses, stealthily humping the mattress as he feels himself getting hard again."

"I told you I'd keep the fun part going," Luke grins before-- "OH GOD, oh God, oh God, shit fuck. There! Again! There!  _Please!_ " Luke begs as he thrashes around on the bed as if he's been possessed by some sort of demon. "I'm so fucking close; GET ME THERE!" He screeches, uncaring of how loud me might be.

"Damn, you're really responsive." Han notes, taking his tongue out and sliding two fingers in its place, thrusting them in and out while sucking on Luke's clit. "Let go... Relax, I've got you."

Luke's breathing quickens at an accelerando as his voice enters a crescendo that ends with a long chorus of (accentuated) fortissimo moaning, whining, and whimpering, slowly diminishing to shallow, shaky breaths. "Gotta let you know what I like somehow." Luke smiles blissfully, his eyes still jaded from the spectacular orgasm he's just experienced. "That was great; thank you."

"You're welcome." Han replies, leaning in to kiss Luke. Using feather-light touches, Han brings a hand down to tease at one of Luke's nipples. "This okay?"

"Yeah..." Luke says breathlessly, kissing him again, this time more tenderly. "I think I like you, Han..." He giggles, still spaced out. "I'm starting to like you more and more... Han, I like you so much that I think... If you want... Whenever you're ready... You should fuck me. I think... I think that'd be neat." Luke flashes a goofy, toothy grin up at Han and feels his heart flutter when Han smiles back, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"I like you too, Luke." Han chuckles, reaching for the drawer to grab a condom.

"Okay, how do you wanna go about doing this?" Luke asks, sitting on the bed and watching Han roll the condom on.

"I don't know... Do you wanna be on top?"

"Sounds good to me, boss. Now lie down... Just relax." Luke gently commands before climbing on top of Han and straddling his hips before lowering himself onto the monstrous appendage. "Oh my God. Are you even human?" Luke gasps. It takes a moment to become accustomed to the width before sinking down even further until he's near the base. "Let me know when it's okay to move."

"Damn, you feel good," Han groans, holding onto Luke's hips. "I'm ready when you are."

Slowly, Luke pushes himself upward a few inches before lowering his hips back down, taking deep, concentrated breaths. Up... Down... Up... Down... Up... Down. His movements slowly gain momentum until Luke finally feels comfortable enough to allow himself to feel Han from different angles. This continues until- "Yep." Luke gasps."There it is." With a newfound motivation to fuck himself in that specific spot, Luke makes an effort to land Han's cock in the same space every time. "Feel free to join in whenever you'd like." Luke pants, beginning to feel more than comfortable with both Han and himself. Han grips his hips a bit tighter, thrusting upward as Luke slides down.

Luke begins to crave more and more until the current routine is no longer enough and is forced to succumb to the urge to start bouncing on Han's cock, hitting his G-spot nearly every time. "You're so good, Han... So good." Luke whimpers, feeling the heat and pressure build in his lower abdomen. "I'm close..." Luke grips Han's hips for dear life as he finally begins to take the entire length inside of him with each thrust, causing him to howl in pleasure.

"Cum." Han commands, rubbing his clit the next time Luke slides down. "Oh fuck, I'm AH!" He yelps as he reaches his own climax.

"DADD-- _IMEANHAN!!!!!_ AAAGHHH!!!" Luke cries out, praying that Han didn't hear what was almost said in a moment of reckless abandon. His fluids squirt over Han's dick as he rides out his own orgasm. "Thank you. Oh my God." Luke stammers, nearly speechless.

 _Did he almost say what I think he just said...? I guess I'll have to bring it up later._ "No, thank  _you_ ," Han pants, trying to catch his breath. "That was the best I've had in a long while."

Luke slides off of Han's dick with a hiss and lays down next to him. "I think this is gonna work out just fine."

"Yeah, me too." Han laughs, sliding the condom off and tying it before throwing it away. "It'll go swimmingly." He smiles, looking down at the beautiful young boy in his bed.

"So, you done for the night?" Luke asks, looking up into the other's hazel eyes as he begins to slide his naked body under the covers, holding the covers of the spot next to him open so Han can join him.

"If you are." Han answers, sliding under the sheets and laying down next to him. "Don't know how comfortable you are with cuddling, so..."

"Yes." Is all Luke can say before immediately curling up close to Han, snuggling tight as if he's known him longer than a few hours. "Good night, Han. Thanks for inviting me over... I don't think my apartment would've survived that." He jokes, burying his head in his cozy chest.

"You're welcome. Good night, kid." Before Han reaches to turn off the lamp on his nightstand, he takes one last look at the boy in his arms before closing his eyes.  _Wow,_ Han sighs to himself.  _This is really happening._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas and Ivey here! Hope you're enjoying this AU so far (because we definitely are)! Please leave kudos and a comment; it means a lot to us. <3


End file.
